Triste révélation
by cassiewright
Summary: Lors de la bataille contre Morgana, Arthur apprend les deux secrets de Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

**Pour Annadriya, qui me l'a demandé, je remet ce Merlin/Lancelot. Merci d'avoir aimé ^^.**

Camelot

La cour du château était envahie d'une épaisse vapeur, une pluie chaude glissait à travers les nuages, soignant les blessés et réparant ainsi les habitations que la dernière bataille contre feu Morgana avait engendrées.

_ Comme vous venez de le voir, je suis un sorcier, alors arrêtez-moi et brûlez-moi ! hurla le jeune sorcier en direction d'Arthur.

_ . . .

_ Vous êtes sourd en plus d'être idiot ! Renchérit le brun.

_ Merlin, souffla Arthur, médusé par le comportement de son valet.

Merlin était très pâle. Il avait le visage tendu par sa colère, ses yeux d'un bleu habituellement doux étaient devenus bleus électriques et ses cernes creusaient le dessous de ses yeux.

_ Brûlez-moi ! Insista-t-il, c'est ce que méritent les sorciers ! Pendragon un jour, Pendragon toujours, vous n'êtes pas mon ami ! Je suis votre larbin, larbin qui vous a menti toutes ces années ! Qui a protégé votre royal postérieur sans rien attendre en retour car telle était ma destinée ! Destinée qui est terminée ! Vous serez le plus grand roi qui soit en réunifiant la grande Albion ! Vous aurez à vos côtés la femme que vous aimez et qui sera une grande reine, cria-t-il en se tournant vers la future reine puis reprenant d'une voix plus calme, félicitation Guenièvre !

Et se replaçant devant Arthur, il ajouta de plus belle :

_ À cause de vous, de cette destinée ! J'ai perdu William, Freya, mon père ! Balinor ! Vous vous rappelez de ce dragonnier ! Votre compassion après était égale à votre royale crétinerie ! Et j'ai perdu . . . Perdu… finit-il par lâcher, essoufflé par tout ce qu'il venait de dire au roi.

_ Merlin! Cria soudainement Gwaine en le voyant s'évanouir.

Ce dernier le porta jusqu'aux appartements de Gaius suivi du blond et de Perceval qui avait d'assisté à la scène.

_ Il a utilisé énormément de pouvoirs, en général, il s'en remet assez vite… mais vu son état physique… chuchota le chevalier.

_ Quel état physique ? demanda le roi Arthur étonné et encore sous le choc par les mots que lui avait dit son valet.

_ Regardez-le ! Vous ne voyez pas ! Il est encore plus maigre que d'habitude ! s'écria subitement Gwaine en le fixant durement. Il est livide et cerné, il ressemble à un mort vivant ! Il ne mange plus, il ne sourit plus ! Mais ça ! Vous vous en foutez, vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué ! Non ! Tout ce qui vous intéresse, c'est qu'il s'occupe de vous et de vos satanées corvées, le brave crétin de valet ! Avait-il tonné avec force en déposant le jeune sorcier sur son lit.

_ Gwaine calme toi…Intervint Perceval.

_ Me calmer ! Mon meilleur ami est dans un lit, entre la vie et la mort !

_ Gwaine, surveillez Merlin, coupa calmement Gaius.

Ce dernier poussa Arthur et Perceval hors de la chambre de son pupille.

_ Je ne comprends rien, je suis perdu… bredouilla le roi, pourquoi Merlin ne mange pas ? Pourquoi était-il si énervé contre moi ?! Rumina soudainement Arthur en fixant le médecin.

_ Sir, répondit ce dernier, comprenez que Merlin a toujours été présent pour vous. Sachez que plusieurs de vos faits d'armes sont en réalité l'œuvre de Merlin et il ne les a jamais regrettés car telle était sa destinée.

_ Quelle destinée ?! s'écria Arthur complètement perdu par les paroles du vieil homme.

_ Merlin et vous êtes les deux faces d'une même pièce, vos vies sont liées et sa vie n'a aucun sens sans la vôtre. Il est né pour vous servir, pour faire de vous le grand roi que la prophétie attende et pour que vous puissiez réunifier la grande Albion, lui répondit le médecin devant le regard stupéfié de celui-ci.

_ Serait-ce de ma faute s'il ne mange plus ? S'inquiéta le blond.

_ Non majesté, démentit Gaius.

_ Si ! hurla Gwaine.

Le chevalier qui venait de sortir de la chambre de Merlin, avait encore des traces de larmes sur son visage mal essuyé.

_ Il a de la fièvre, dit-il doucement en regardant le médecin.

_ J'y vais, répondit ce dernier en s'éloignant.

Quand Gaius fut enfin dans la chambre de son pupille, Arthur réitéra sa question :

_ Pourquoi serait-ce de ma faute s'il ne mange plus ?

_ Oui, à cause de cette destinée qui vous lie, Merlin a perdu la personne la plus importante dans son cœur… l'amour de sa vie et depuis il ne vit plus, lui répondit Gwaine.

_ Qui ? demanda Arthur la voix cassée par cette révélation.

Gwaine échangea un regard avec Perceval puis dans un souffle, il chuchota au roi :

_ Lancelot.

**.****ஐ****. .****ஐ****.** **.****ஐ****.** **.****ஐ****.**

Gaius trempait dans l'eau froide un tissu qu'il se servait pour faire baisser la fièvre de Merlin. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de remuer, tellement pris par ses cauchemars que d'un seul coup, il se mit à hurler le nom de son défunt amant

_ Lancelot, Lancelot

Gwaine entra précipitamment, voyant Merlin comme en cœur battant devant cette scène, il serra son ami tout contre lui pour le calmer qu'il réussit au bout de quelques minutes.

Arthur, le corps tremblant, qui avait suivi Gwaine, ne supportait plus le spectacle. Il sortit de la chambre en prononçant comme un mantra : je suis désolé, tellement désolé . . .

Le chevalier resta avec Merlin, tandis que Gaius sortit juste après le roi.

_ Sire, appela le médecin.

_ Je ne savais pas qu'il souffrait à ce point, je me disais être son ami alors que je ne le connais pas… murmura Arthur d'une voix tremblante. Je n'ai jamais cherché à le connaitre… je ne suis qu'un mauvais roi… continua-t-il sur le même ton.

Sans un regard supplémentaire, Arthur quitta la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre.

.

Dans la chambre, Gwaine gardait toujours Merlin blotti entre ses bras. Le chevalier s'était allongé pour le bien-être de ce dernier.

En contemplant son ami, il se rappela du jour où il avait découvert les secrets de Merlin. Et fermant ses yeux, lentement il se laissa emporter par son souvenir, dessinant un léger sourire.

C'était il y a presque deux ans, Arthur était parti pour une quête en solitaire, mais ayant eu vent d'un danger en son encontre, Merlin était venu le chercher pour sauver le Prince Héritier.

Il devait reconnaître que le jeune sorcier était devenu très important à ses yeux. Ce gamin frêle était entré dans sa vie amicalement et dans son cœur presque fraternellement. Alors quand ce môme est venu lui demander de l'aide, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde.

À la nuit tombée, ils avaient fait une pause durant le trajet. Ce soir-là, il lui avait avoué qu'il était son seul ami et le jeune brun lui avait souri chaleureusement en guise de réponse.

Plus tard, il faisait encore nuit lorsque Gwaine fut réveillé en entendant un craquement. Il avait voulu soudainement prévenir Merlin, mais ce dernier n'était plus à sa place. Alors comme à son habitude, suivant son instinct, le chevalier marcha en direction du bruit craquelé mais ce qui le troubla fut cette sensation que le son semblait s'éloigner, non de s'approcher.

Derrière un grand bosquet, il s'était accroupi quand enfin les voix n'étaient plus loin.

_ Tu m'as manqué, entendit-il.

_ Toi aussi mon aimé, écouta-t-il du second homme.

Deux voix d'hommes, dont une qu'il avait parfaitement reconnue.

_ Que fais-tu dans ces bois ?

_ Arthur a des problèmes… Morgana lui a donné un bracelet qui le vide lentement de sa vie…comprit Gwaine de la voix de Merlin.

_ Donc tu dois le sauver telle est ta destinée…

_ Eh oui, répondit le brun.

_ Mais tu n'y vas pas seul ?

_ J'ai demandé de l'aide à Gwaine, car il connaît les lieux où je dois me rendre.

_ Gwaine ? ! Le fameux Gwaine, s'enquit de répéter l'inconnu.

_ Serais-tu jaloux ? interrogea gentiment Merlin.

_ Comment ne pas l'être ! Tu te retrouves seul avec un homme dont je sais que tu tiens aussi énormément…

_ Bien sûr que je l'aime, il est comme un frère pour moi et malgré mon affection pour lui, tu passeras toujours en premier, murmura Merlin d'une voix douce.

Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser, mais ils avaient dû l'interrompre en entendant un bruit de choc suivi de deux cris.

_ Gwaine ? Commença Merlin, surpris.

_ Perceval ! dit l'autre homme qui se trouvait avec le brun.

_ Alors comme ça tu es sorcier ? Chuchota Gwaine le sourire aux coins des lèvres.

_ Quoi ? Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? rétorqua Merlin en trouvant le sol bien plus intéressant.

_ Quand vous vous embrassiez … reprit le chevalier en les désignant de son index.

_ Une lueur rosée vous entourez, continua-t-il en souriant.

_ C'était magnifique, susurra Perceval.

_ Le baiser ou la lueur, demanda Gwaine ravi d'entendre l'homme qu'il avait percuté, dire cela.

_ La lueur, le baiser . . . . répondit Perceval en faisant des cercles avec ses mains.

Les deux fouteurs de troubles parlaient tranquillement de leur découverte sans se soucier des deux autres hommes qui d'ailleurs toussèrent pour leur rappeler leur présence.

Chacun d'eux se présenta comme il se devait, Merlin leur expliqua sa destinée ainsi que la provenance de ses pouvoirs, la façon dont il s'en sert, et pour finir sa rencontre avec Lancelot.

Une heure plus tard, Gwaine et Perceval laissèrent les deux amants finir la nuit ensemble.

Le lendemain quand Merlin rejoignit Gwaine, le jeune sorcier avait eu peur que son ami réagisse différemment depuis qu'il avait su, mais au lieu de cela, Gwaine le taquina sur les drôles de bruit qu'on peut entendre au milieu de la nuit dans les bois. Merlin s'était détendu.

Après avoir sauvé Arthur, Gwaine salua son ami qui à travers son regard lui promettait de conserver ses deux secrets intacts.

Malheureusement le destin avait joué contre lui, Merlin avait perdu l'homme qu'il chérissait par-dessus tout et Gwaine se sentait responsable de l'avoir trahi en donnant le nom de Lancelot à Arthur.

Le corps chancelant et tremblant, il se mordit la lèvre mais tout était compliqué… alors la tristesse l'envahissant, de nouvelles larmes inondèrent son visage car il venait de perdre un ami… il ne voulait pas perdre son petit frère dont il passa sa main droite dans les cheveux du jeune sorcier. Affectueusement, il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et lui murmura :

_ Accroche-toi, reste avec nous, reste avec moi mon frère…


	2. Chapter 2

Dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, une main sur le front, le roi Arthur songeait à son valet.

A son dernier souvenir, Merlin était si pâle, voire même translucide, jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Mais à bien y réfléchir, jamais il n'avait vraiment regardé le jeune homme.

Arthur se contentait de le dévisager pour découvrir ses secrets, savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement, or jamais il n'avait pris le temps, ni n'avait jamais eu l'idée de le regarder, en tant qu'homme.

Il se rappelait de sa première rencontre avec Merlin. Ce jour-là, il s'amusait aux dépens de son ancien valet sous l'œil de ses amis, Merlin avait arrêté avec son pied la cible que le pauvre valet avait lâché. Merlin s'était opposé à lui, pour aider un inconnu.

_ Allez ça suffit ! avait dit le jeune brun.

_ Quoi ? S'était écrié le blond.

_ Tu t'es assez amusé l'ami… avait murmuré Merlin.

_ On se connaît ? demanda-t-il.

_ Je suis Merlin

_ Donc on se connaît pas ? Réitéra le jeune prince.

_ Non

_ Et tu m'as appelé l'ami ? Interrogea le blond.

_ Quelle erreur ! répondit le brun.

_ En effet…

_ Je ne pourrais pas avoir un ami aussi débile que toi ! avait rétorqué outrageusement Merlin.

_ Ni moi un qui ne soit aussi stupide, avait-il répondu.

Jamais personne ne lui avait tenu tête, pour lui ce n'était qu'un idiot, rien de plus. Pour son audace, Arthur l'avait fait enfermer aux cachots.

Le lendemain dans la ville , quand il marchait avec ses amis, il l'avait recroisé. Arthur voulait l'emmerder à nouveau mais le brun l'avait ignoré, chose que personne ne s'était jamais permise.

_ Oh ne fuit pas ! s'était-il enquis de lui dire.

_ Fuir qui ? Toi ? s'amusa donc le brun le sourire aux coins des lèvres.

_ Ah ! Dieu merci, je croyais que tu étais aussi sourd que crétin, avait-il renchéri pour mieux le mettre mal à l'aise.

_ écoute, je t'ai traité de débile, mais je n'avais alors pas réalisé que tu en étais un débile royal, avait répliqué Merlin, le rendant encore plus nerveux.

Cet avorton avait eu l'audace de le provoquer au combat surtout qu'il avait le dessus et jamais durant un combat, il n'avait été aussi maladroit que ce jour-là. Maintenant il se doute bien que Merlin avait dû utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Les gardes étaient arrivés, mais il ne voulait pas le remettre aux cachots, ce fut d'ailleurs à ce moment-là qu'il avait ressenti que Merlin lui cachait quelque chose

_ C'est peut-être un idiot, mais un idiot courageux, il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez toi Merlin .Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, lui avait dit le prince.

Aujourd'hui, il le savait : Merlin était un sorcier.

Pour le remercier d'avoir sauvé son fils, son père fit de Merlin son valet. Il se rappelle encore le dégoût qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là.

Réfléchissant encore à cette époque-là, il se rendit compte que pour surveiller ce Merlin, il avait oublié ses amis, amis ? Pouvait ont les appelés ainsi ? Ils étaient avec lui seulement parce qu'il était le prince.

Avait-il des amis ? Mais qu'était-ce que l'amitié ? On parle de ses soucis à un ami, de ses doutes, de ses amours…

On lui demande conseil ou on écoute ses avis. Un ami ça nous réconforte dans les moments durs, un ami nous fait rire quand on est triste, un ami est quelqu'un de confiant pour qui on donnerait sa vie. Y avait-il quelqu'un d'aussi spécial autour de lui ? Oh oui, un visage lui apparaissait, brun, maigre, des yeux électriques . . .

Sous l'écœurement de cette révélation, de nouveaux sanglots le prirent. Il avait un ami merveilleux sous ses yeux depuis toutes ces années, et lui n'avait rien vu, ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas le voir, être ami avec un domestique, c'était hors de question.

Ses larmes n'ayant pas cessaient de couler depuis une bonne heure, la fatigue le prit tout d'un coup dans ses bras.

. *******************

Dans les limbes de son esprit, Merlin revoyait sa rencontre avec son amour perdu . . .

Il avait été surpris par un griffon, il n'avait pas eu pas le temps de se servir de ses pouvoirs qu'une épée entrait dans son champ de vision, puis une main qu'il prit et partit en courant avec son sauveur.

C'était un jeune homme, un peu plus vieux que lui, les cheveux brun mi-long, de magnifiques yeux marrons sombre.

_ Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Je suis Merlin… se souvenait-il de lui avoir dit.

Il lui tend la main, l'autre homme lui serre en lui répondant

_ Lancelot, répondit l'homme.

Sa voix était douce, suave, un délice pour ses oreilles.

Lancelot avait été blessé en le sauvant, il l'avait conduit chez Gaius. Le lendemain, Lancelot profitait de la vue à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Merlin aussi regardait la vue que lui offrait son nouvel ami. Il était vraiment un bel homme, légèrement carré d'épaule, une belle chute de rein…

Il cessa de le contemplait lorsque Lancelot quitta la fenêtre et lui parla :

_ Depuis que je suis petit, je rêve de venir ici, j'ai toujours voulu devenir un chevalier de Camelot. Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, j'ai bien de l'espoir. Après tout, qui suis-je ? Les hommes courageux et braves ne manquent pas ici…

_ Lancelot ? avait-il dit en le fixant.

_ Oui ?

_ Ils vont vous adorer…

_ Ah oui ?

_ Je vous ai vus combattre, vous ridiculiseriez Arthur lui-même ! Articulait-il le regard brillant.

_ J'en doute fort, avait répondu son ami.

_ Vous savez ce que je vais faire ? je vais lui parler de ce pas.

_ Vous connaissez Arthur ? demanda subitement Lancelot.

_ Oh oui

Oh oui qu'il le connaissait, et vu qu'il lui a sauvé son royal postérieur plusieurs fois déjà, il lui ferait bien une faveur.

Quand sa royale crétinerie avait accepté de le voir, il avait couru jusqu'aux appartements de Gaius, le visage empreint de joie.

_ Vous lui avez parlé ? Questionna Lancelot.

_ Oui

_ Et ?

_ Et... Il veut vous rencontrer, lui avait répondu gaiement Merlin.

_ Merci… murmura son ami.

_ y a vraiment pas de quoi ! Ce n'est rien, s'était exclamé le brun.

Devant le regard que lui lançait Lancelot pour le remercier, et le frôlement de ses mains, les battements de son cœur avaient accélérés, ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée et un immense sourire éclairait son visage.

Gwaine qui se réveillait, tenant toujours dans ses bras son petit frère du cœur, vit sur le visage de ce dernier, un sourire se dessinait, à cette vue son cœur se serra. Il connaissait le destinataire de ce sourire… sourire qu'il ne verrait plus que lorsque le jeune sorcier dormirait.


	3. Chapter 3

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que Merlin dormait et que Gwaine le veillait. Ce dernier ne s'absentait seulement que pour manger et se rafraîchir et uniquement parce que Gaius et Perceval l'y forçait.

Ce fut en buvant leurs thés à la menthe dont venait de préparer le médecin, que Sir Léon pénétra dans le laboratoire.

_ Du nouveau ? demanda Léon.

_ Non, il dort toujours, lui répondit simplement Gwaine.

_ D'après Gaius, Merlin a utilisé au-delà de son potentiel, lui répondit Perceval.

_ Espérons quand même qu'il se réveille bientôt...dit Léon.

Après un léger silence, ce dernier reprit la parole dans un ton moins rassuré :

_ L'entraînement aura lieu dans une heure.

_ Eh bien Arthur s'est vite remis de sa surprise ! En plus il fait comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Il n'est même pas venu le voir ! S'énerva Gwaine.

A cette réponse, Sir Léon ne pouvait admettre une telle attitude de la part du chevalier et lui rétorqua sur le même ton :

_ Arthur n'est pas sorti de sa chambre depuis cette ''fameuse histoire'' et j'ajouterais aussi qu'il ne mange presque pas et qu'il m'a fait appeler pour que je m'occupe de l'entraînement !

_ Je ne vais pas le plaindre ! Merlin souffre bien plus que lui ! Si je suis devenu chevalier ce n'est que par amitié pour Merlin et non pour le roi !

_ Tu dépasses les bornes chevalier ! s'écria Sir Léon.

_ Ça suffit vous deux ! s'exclama Perceval.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à Léon et lui demanda de l'attendre dehors, ce qu'il fit en pesant chacun de ses pas. Perceval se tourna sur Gwaine :

_ Gwaine, ce n'est pas sa faute… et tu n'as pas à lui parler comme tu viens de le faire.

_ Je sais, j'irai m'excuser plus tard… murmura le chevalier fautif.

Perceval posa amicalement sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier puis sortit de l'atelier.

Au bout du couloir, Perceval rejoignit son amant et s'avançant vers lui, il lui caressa tendrement ses joues et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ Ne lui en veux pas Léon… Gwaine apprécie Arthur, c'est juste… commença-t-il.

_ Je sais, je le comprends, coupa Léon.

Perceval s'approcha encore plus de l'oreille de son amant et lui murmura avant de la lui mordiller :

_ Il désire te demander pardon…

Léon ne savait plus s'il souriait pour sa dernière parole ou pour le geste… mais il souligna encore lourdement :

_ Le grand chevalier Gwaine veut me demander pardon ? Quelle ironie !

Il se permit une pause suivi d'un silence et ajouta :

_ Le roi m'a fait quérir, c'est vrai… par contre ce que je n'ai pas dit c'est qu'Arthur souhaitait avoir des nouvelles… mais il ne pouvait pas venir, il… le reste mourut dans sa gorge.

_ Il quoi? Insista Perceval en le forçant à le regarder.

_ Il s'en veut… je n'avais pas besoin de lui demander la raison, il suffit simplement de le regarder dans l'état ou il se trouve pour le comprendre…

_ Léon… murmure doucement son amant en le serrant davantage contre lui.

_ Je ne peux comprendre la souffrance de Merlin après tout ce qu'il vient de vivre… parce que je me refuse une vie sans ta présence et ...

_ Tu penses que si Merlin pouvait accepter les excuses d'Arthur, le royaume irait mieux ?

Léon acquiesça sans conviction.

_ C'est très égoïste, je sais bien… chuchota tristement Léon.

Tous les deux se laissèrent blottir l'un contre l'autre comme si par ce simple geste, une promesse se tissait entre eux.

.

En appuie contre le mur, le regard perdu au loin à travers sa fenêtre, Arthur repensait à certaines de ses paroles qu'il avait osé dire à Merlin. En y repensant, il ne pouvait comprendre son valet. De ces moments, Arthur savait qu'il avait été loin.

"_ Je sais, je ne suis qu'un serviteur et ma parole n'a aucune valeur, je ne vous mentirais pas, se souvint-il avoir entendu de la part de Merlin.

_ Je veux que tu me jures que ce que tu dis est vrai, lui avait-il répondu.

_ C'est la vérité, je le jure !

_ Alors je te crois"

Oui, Arthur avait pris le risque de le croire et pourtant :

_ Je t'ai cru ! Je t'ai fait confiance et tu m'as fait passer pour le dernier des imbéciles ! Se rappela-t-il lui avoir reproché durement.

_ Ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu ! lui avait rétorqué le jeune sorcier.

_"_pas passé comme prévu_ "? ! Mon père et toute la cour pensent que je suis un lâche. Tu m'as humilié! S'était-il mis à lui hurler dessus.

_ On peut encore confondre Valiant, lui avait-il ensuite suggérer.

_ Je me passerai de tes services à l'avenir !

_ Vous me virez ? S'était étonné son valet.

_ Il me faut un serviteur de confiance !

_ Je le suis !

_ Regarde ou ça m'a mené, hors de ma vue!''

Il l'avait rejeté et tout cela parce qu'il s'était senti humilié et rabaissé par son valet et cela devant son père.

"_ Ne sois pas ridicule Merlin et va me chercher une chemise décente, tes vêtements me démangent partout, c'est comme avoir des puces.''

Grimaçant honteusement, il se souvint de la manière dont il l'avait méchamment remercié de l'avoir aidé à se cacher.

"_la magie est le mal à l'état pur, je ne perdrai plus jamais cela de vue"

"La parole d'un sorcier ne vaut rien, tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir"

Comment avait-il pu dire ça ? Comment Merlin avait-il pu supporter toutes ses paroles sans rien dire ?

"_ Vous êtes aussi stupide que laid "

Et cette phrase ? Comment lui en tant que roi de Camelot, avait-il pu outrageusement dire cela à Merlin ? Lui qui le sauver par dévouement…

Un coup, puis deux à la porte, le sortit de ses pensées et dirigea son regard désespéré vers l'intrus :

_ Comment va-t-il ? S'est-il réveillé ?a-t-il…

Sir Léon qui se tenait au pas de la porte, le fixa et le coupa directement.

_ Il ne s'est pas réveillé, son état est stationnaire…

_ Merci de me prévenir…

Sir Léon allait ressortir quand Arthur lui demanda :

_ Votre allégeance m'est-elle toujours accordée ?

Croisant le regard de son plus fidèle chevalier, il reprit en baissant sa tête :

_ J'ai honte, Léon… Honte d'avoir si mal traité un serviteur qui m'a été d'une inestimable reconnaissance et d'une aide précieuse…

Lentement, Arthur ramena son regard sur son ami :

_ Je lui ai fait tant de reproche et montré si peu d'affection…Merlin avait confiance en un futur roi dont son dévouement allait au-delà d'un simple serviteur. Il a toujours été présent à mes côtés quelle que soit la situation… et moi… de par mon statut, je l'ai ignoré tout comme je continue à le faire…

_ Sir, j'ai donné allégeances à votre père mais mon point de vue par rapport à la magie à évoluer et ce, grâce aux druides qui m'ont sauvé…

S'avançant vers son souverain, il plongea dans son regard et ajouta :

_ Ne vous jugez pas durement Roi Arthur ! Merlin savait dans quoi il s'investissait en vous vouant une entière servitude tout comme il connaissait les dangers de perdre des gens qu'il aimait. Lancelot n'a été que la goutte d'eau, pas vous…

Léon baissa son regard en signe de respect et reprit :

_ Je vous ai donné mon allégeance car j'ai vu en vous l'homme qu'Uther n'aurait jamais pu devenir. De votre règne, j'ai la certitude qu'une nouvelle ère pour le royaume va s'ouvrir et tout cela avec l'aide de Merlin.

Sir Léon qui avait passé tant de temps auprès de ce prince puis devenu roi, il s'agenouilla devant lui.

_ Malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer, vous avez toujours ma loyauté

_ Merci Léon, souffla Arthur ému par son chevalier.

Après un signe de tête, Léon sortit de la chambre, laissant Arthur à la contemplation du paysage et à ses pensées.


	4. Chapter 4

Gwaine bordait son ami qui était encore perdu dans ses cauchemars et tristement, il écoutait sans arrêt les murmures suivants :

_ Lancelot, non, non, Lancelot … entendit-il de la voix secouée de Merlin.

Tout en caressant le front de son ami pour le calmer, Gwaine susurrait à ses oreilles des mots dont il trouvait ridicules mais les seuls qui lui venaient en tête…

_ Calme toi, ça va aller, je suis là…

_ Lancelot, non, non, non…

Gwaine serra douloureusement son ami tout contre lui comme si cela pouvait le soulager.

Les murmures de détresse de Merlin lui rappelaient le jour où, fatalement, il avait perdu l'homme qu'il chérissait, l'homme qui lui avait pris son cœur… l'homme qui n'était que son amour.

La première fois que Lancelot s'était sacrifié pour le royaume mais surtout pour Merlin, ce dernier n'avait rien montré en apparence. Cependant, Perceval et lui, avait vu en lui une carapace entièrement vide.

Ils savaient que c'était par amour pour le jeune sorcier que Lancelot avait traversé le voile pour qu'il puisse accomplir sa destinée.

Après avoir brûlé la cape et l'épée du chevalier, Merlin avait subitement quitté le château sans s'apercevoir que Gwaine le suivait de loin. Arrivée au lac, le brun s'était agenouillé face à cette étendu d'eau. Tandis que le chevalier était resté caché à l'abri d'un arbre, il allait faire un pas vers son ami quand ce dernier frappa durement le sol en hurlant sa rage.

_ Rendez le moi ! Rendez-moi Lancelot ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui ! Je ne suis rien sans lui ! J'ai besoin de lui !

De la colère vibrait dans ses paroles si pleines de souffrance et serrant entre ses doigts la terre molle, il continua sa plainte :

_ J'ai suivi ma destinée ! A vous de me rendre ce droit ! Rendez-le-moi, je vous en supplie !

Merlin grinça entre ses dents comme s'il sentait que l'ancienne religion ne réaliserait jamais son souhait… Pleurant à chaudes larmes, sa douleur était terriblement poignante et son cœur semblait vouloir quitter sa poitrine… Merlin venait de perdre la seule personne qui lui permettait de suivre son destin. Lancelot était sa force, son soleil mais surtout sa vie.

Dans un silence où la brise lui balayait les cheveux bruns, il cria avec encore plus de chagrin :

_ Rendez-moi mon homme ! Où je peux vous affirmer que vous ne verrez jamais naître la magie sur les terres de Camelot !

Le calme était toujours présent et lourd. Le corps déchiré par si peu de reconnaissance, les yeux rougis et soudainement remplis de colère, il tonna avec conviction :

_ Très bien ! Que ceux qui veulent la mort d'Arthur vienne ! Emrys n'existe plus dès lors que Lancelot n'est plus à mes côtés ! Je refuse votre magie tout comme je refuse ma destinée !

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et rien. Aucun signe, aucun murmures, rien… Résigné et borné, il quitta le lac le cœur meurtri en hurlant fiévreusement qu'il ne veillerait plus sur le souverain de Camelot.

Malgré sa colère, Merlin faisait partie de ceux qui continuaient à protéger le roi. De ses actes, il n'en tirait aucune satisfaction. Son cœur était vide tout comme sa vie qui semblait le perdre peu à peu.

La seconde fois, lorsque Morgana eu l'idée de ranimer le corps de Lancelot. Malheureusement, il était revenu sans âme et le chevalier ne reconnaissait pas son petit ami. Le plus difficile à devoir accepter pour le jeune sorcier, fut de voir que Guenièvre entretenait une liaison avec Lancelot.

Arthur les surprenant, enragé, il les avait envoyés aux cachots. Lancelot s'était tué et le roi avait donc demandé à son valet de se débarrasser du corps.

Gwaine l'avait de nouveau suivi, ils étaient de nouveau près du lac. Merlin avait arrangé une barque garnie de fleurs et le brun caressa une dernière fois le visage de l'homme qu'il l'aimait. Gwaine avait vu les prunelles de Merlin se dorer et redevenir de leur couleur bleue…

Pour ensuite se remplir de larmes, lentement d'un geste de la main, Merlin avait regardé la barque s'éloigner de la berge et quand il dut la juger assez loin, elle s'enflamma doucement devant le regard humide et soudainement vide du jeune sorcier.

Gwaine, devant cette scène, était purement déchiré au plus profond de lui. Il pouvait imaginer la souffrance de son ami… une douleur qui ne pouvait s'effacer. Lorsqu'il voulut tourner son regard sur son ami, ce dernier s'était évanoui.

Le lendemain Morgana avait attaqué et malheureusement pour elle, la vengeance de Merlin fut bien terrible. À cause d'elle, le jeune sorcier avait dû à nouveau revoir l'homme qu'il aimait pour le laisser quitter.

**Fin flash-back**

Gwaine maudit les forces qu'avait invoquées Merlin, car de leur silence, son ami n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Un corps sans âme dont la vie ne lui importait plus mais surtout, il ressemblait encore plus à Lancelot, aussi vide qu'à sa dernière apparition.

Merlin était parti en même temps que son chevalier…

À ses pensées, des larmes de peine dévalèrent sur les joues de Gwaine.

POV de merlin

"En un regard tu m'as hypnotisé,

En un sourire tu m'as fait t'aimer,

En un regard tu m'as poignardé,

En un sourire tu m'as quitté"

Le jour où je t'ai rencontré dans ce bois, tu as volé mon cœur. Je n'en avais pas conscience et je ne comprenais pas ces sensations qui tourbillonnaient en moi quand tu étais à mes côtés. Mais le jour où tu as posé tes lèvres humides et brulantes sur les miennes, j'ai su.

Notre premier baiser, un souvenir que je chéris entre tous .Tu venais d'essayer ta tenue de noble, en sortant de la prise de mesure. Tu m'as demandé s'il y avait quelque chose entre Guenièvre et moi et je t'ai répondu que nous étions seulement amis. J'ai cru que tu t'intéressais à elle, mais le soir-même, dans ma chambre éclairée seulement des rayons la pleine lune, tu as pris mon visage entre tes mains et tendrement tu m'as embrassé, un simple effleurement de tes lèvres contre les miennes. Un baiser timide, apeuré mais rempli d'affection…

Même si par ma faute que tu t'es retrouvé au cachot, tu ne m'en as pas voulu. Ta gentillesse et ta bravoure sont les premiers signes de caractère que j'ai vu en toi.

Quand tu as appris mon secret, tu ne m'as pas rejeté. Ce jour où le griffon avait attaqué la ville basse de Camelot, tu devais, sur ordre du roi Uther, partir mais pour prouver ce que tu valais, tu m'as accompagné et j'ai envouté ta lance pour que tu puisses tuer la bête.

Ensuite, nous nous retrouvions dans le couloir en attendant la sanction du roi et du prince

_ Vous redeviendrez chevalier, c'est sûr, vous avez tué le griffon !

_ Je n'ai pas tué le griffon, vous l'avez fait, lui avait murmuré Lancelot.

_ Ridicule… chuchota Merlin.

_ *morceau d'incantation* je vous ai entendu, je vous ai vu, je garderai votre secret, mais je ne peux accepter un mérite qui ne me revient pas. Il n'y aura plus de mensonges, ni de tromperies

_ Qu'allez-vous faire ? Questionna le brun.

Tu t'étais approché de moi, puis vérifiant que personne ne nous voyiez, tu avais posé tendrement tes lèvres sur les miennes d'un geste rapide.

_ Ce qui s'impose…dit Lancelot.

Sans rien me dire, de ce simple baiser, j'avais compris que tu partirais.

.

Je ne te l'avais jamais dit, mais ce jour-là quand nous te regardions galoper loin de la cité, Gaius m'avoua :

_ Lancelot a besoin de toi tout comme toi, tu auras besoin de lui, vos destins sont liés…

Il ne pouvait pas se douter à quel point il disait vrai. Et c'est grâce à lui que je t'ai revu, une vingtaine de jours après ton départ.

Il m'avait envoyé au fin fond de la forêt cueillir des plantes bizarres pour ses potions. Il avait fallu qu'il tienne tête à Arthur, car malgré mes maladresses légendaires, il avait toujours besoin de moi, mais Gaius avait gagné et j'étais parti pour quatre jours dans les bois, auprès de toi.

Je venais de trouver ces drôles de plantes quand tu m'avais attiré tout contre ton torse. J'aurai pu être effrayé, utiliser ma magie, mais j'ai reconnu ta respiration et la forme de ton corps.

Tu m'avais murmuré à l'oreille :

_ Que fais-tu seul dans ces bois ? Jeune sorcier…

_ Je recherche des plantes rares pour mon maître, t'avais-je répondu…

Tu avais ri en prenant ta voix des plus normales et me tournant vers toi, tu osas te moquer encore plus en me demandant :

_ Arthur a besoin de plantes ?

J'avais fait la moue en te repoussant

_ Arthur n'est pas mon maître, contrairement à Gaius !

Tu m'avais repris dans tes bras

_ pardonnes moi, avais-je entendu de ta voix posée.

Je n'avais pas su quoi répondre, je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on s'excuse envers moi. Tu avais profité de ce moment, de ma non-réaction, pour m'embrasser, mais au moment où tu allais te reculer, j'avais posé mes mains dans le creux de ton dos pour te rapprocher et je t'avais embrassé à mon tour. Je me rappelais du sourire qui s'était dessiné sur tes lèvres.

Avec ton aide, j'avais pu trouver les plantes assez vite, et nous avons passé le reste du temps à mieux nous connaître, à nous aimer, à nous promettre de se revoir.

Grâce à la magie, j'avais ensorcelé une chaînette que tu portais, ainsi qu'un médaillon que ma mère m'avait offert en me disant qu'il avait appartenu à mon père. Avec ces bijoux, elles nous permettaient de communiquer même si tu n'avais aucun pouvoir, tu avais juste à la serrer fort dans tes mains, près de ton cœur et seulement penser à moi. Je ressentais à ce moment-là une légère brûlure au niveau du cœur, je me concentrais à mon tour et par la pensée nous pouvions parler.

Malgré que je connaisse tes sentiments à mon égard, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux de tes manières auprès de Guenièvre. Quand cette dernière avait été faite prisonnière, Arthur et moi sommes partie la délivrer, mais tu étais déjà là, jouant au prince charmant.

Puis sans rien te rendre compte de la situation, quand tu m'avais dit en souriant

_ je vois que tu utilises toujours tes tours de passe-passe Merlin

Je t'avais répondu d'un ton sec :

_ Ce serait probablement mieux si tu n'en parlais à personne !

Après une évasion réussite, nous nous sommes caché tous les quatre dans les bois, quand Guenièvre et Arthur furent couchés. Tu t'étais éloigné et je t'avais suivi. Nous avions gardé le silence quelques instants quand tu fus le premier à céder :

_ Il est vraiment venu sous ordre de Morgana ? M'avais-tu demandé.

_ Tu es jaloux ? Rétorquais-je.

_ Merlin ?

_ J'ai vu vos regards, vos gestes, la dou . . . .

Tu m'avais ensuite coupé d'un long baiser fiévreux.

_ Merlin c'est toi et toi seul qui habite mon cœur, demain, à la première heure je dirais à Guenièvre qu'elle n'a aucune chance et que surtout, j'ai déjà la personne qu'il me faut…

A cette déclaration qui m'avait tellement touchée, c'était à mon tour de t'embrasser.

J'avais passé la nuit dans tes bras, et comme promis tu avais parlé à Guenièvre .Tu étais partis pendant qu'elle préparait de quoi déjeuner, me volant au passage un baiser.

.

Quand Morgana avait pris d'assaut le château, tu étais venu à la rescousse, ça faisait plus d'une quarantaine de jours que nous ne nous étions pas vus, tu m'avais terriblement manqué, et en croisant ton regard, j'avais compris que tes sentiments rejoignaient les miens.

Puis J'étais si fier quand tu as été adoubé, je savais tout ce que cela représentait pour toi.

Ce soir-là nous avions dormi près l'un à côté de l'autre

_ Vous êtes chevalier, enfin… te dis-je.

_ Mais pour combien de temps ?

_ Qui sait ?

Tu avais froncé les sourcils, signe que tu avais deviné quelque chose. Tu t'étais mis sur le côté et face à moi, tu m'avais demandé :

_ Quels sont vos projets ? Ne pensez même pas à me mentir. Je vous connais trop bien.

Tu m'avais fait ton regard de braise, celui qui me faisait craquer comme à chaque fois et j'avais rougi tout en souriant.

_ C'est trop difficile à expliquer… avais-je commencé.

_ Vous pouvez me le dire…

Je m'étais mis enfin face à toi.

_ Morgana a la coupe de la vie, si je peux la trouver et la vider du sang qu'elle contient, alors l'armée sera détruite et morgana sera impuissante

_ Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose ? Elle est gardée par une armée immortelle

_ Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose ? j'ai la magie

_ Cela ne te rend pas immortel

_ Non

Leurs regards se troublèrent quand ils se croisèrent.

_ Tu sais Merlin, tu es le chevalier qu'il faut pour Arthur, tu es le plus brave d'entre nous, et il ne le sait même pas, m'avais-tu répondu.

_ Il ne le peut pas, pas encore. Je dois trouver la coupe sans qu'Arthur ne le sache…

_ Laisse-moi cela, m'avais-tu proposé.

_ Lancelot

_ Oui

_ Le seul chevalier qu'il me faut c'est toi !

Un sourire… un simple sourire mais qui voulait tout dire.

.

Quand tu as été blessé en m'aidant à trouver la coupe de vie, j'ai cru que mon cœur s'était arrêté. Ton cri avait vibré un moment dans ma tête, et quand le feu a débuté, je n'ai pensé qu'à te sauver.

J'avais tellement peur de te perdre et maintenant … maintenant… que me restait-il ?

Fin POV.

.

_ Lancelot, Lancelot, mumurait inlassablement Merlin.

Gwaine ne le supportait plus. Entendre son ami souffler dans ses tourments le nom de celui qu'il l'aimait, le faisait souffrir. Sans plus tarder, il quitta l'enceinte du château pour aller au lac.

Faisant les cent pas, le châtain se mit soudainement à crier :

_ Je croyais que vous le considériez comme un roi, un dieu même, alors pourquoi vous faites subir tout ça à Merlin !

_ Emrys ! Dit une voix lourde derrière lui

_ Emrys, appelez-le comme vous voulez.

Gwaine se retourna et un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, portant une toge beige couvrant son corps et une capuche cachant la couleur de ses cheveux, se tenait devant lui.

_ Faites quelque chose pour lui, lui pria le chevalier.

_ Nous ne pouvons rien faire… murmura l'homme.

_ Il va mourir ! S'énerva subitement Gwaine.

_ Il connaît sa destinée, il…

_ Mettez-la-vous où je pense votre destinée ! À cause d'elle, Merlin…

Voyant que le druide allait le couper, il reprit plus ardemment :

_ Ou Emrys peu importe, a perdu la seule personne pour qui sa vie lui donnait un sens et si Arthur est lié à cette destinée ! Sachez qu'avec Lancelot, c'était l'amour qui les unissait tout simplement ! Sans lui plus rien n'a d'importance ! N'avez-vous pas entendu ses supplices !

Le chevalier châtain souffla un bon coup pour éviter de craquer et ajouta :

_ Merlin a réussi, Morgana est morte, Arthur deviendra le roi que vous souhaitez !

_ La magie…

_ Ce n'est pas sur le bûcher que Merlin va mourir, c'est dans son lit pleurant son défunt amant !

Le chevalier garda le silence un instant puis reprit plus calmement :

_ Je ne veux pas perdre mon ami, vous ne voulez pas perdre Emrys, alors je vous en supplie faîtes quelque chose…

_ Je…

_ Nous vous supplions… Entendit Gwaine derrière eux.

_ Roi Arthur… murmura Gwaine en se retournant , surpris.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Un jeune homme plutôt grand, cheveux ras, se tenait face à la fenêtre le visage fermé. Le second homme, cheveux mi- longs frisées et barbu, passa ses bras autour des hanches du premier homme et posa sa tête contre son dos

_ Qu'y a-t-il Percy ? Demanda le second homme.

_ Je suis passé voir Merlin, répondit Perceval.

Léon se raidit et murmura la gorge serrée :

_ Est-ce qu'il…

Il ne put continuer sa question tant sa gorge trahissait son inquiètude mais son amant comprenant le sens de sa phrase lui répondit :

_ Non, mais il est très affaibli… le peu qu'il reprend conscience, il refuse de manger… il boit juste et seulement si Gwaine le force…

_ Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois dans cet état ? Demanda Léon inquiet par son regard brillant.

_ Quand je suis passé non loin du laboratoire, j'ai vu partir Gwaine en courant… il avait l'air furieux, voire anéanti… chuchota-t-il le plus calmement.

_ Tu t'en veux de ne pas l'avoir suivi ? Interrogea Léon qui le connaissait trés bien.

Perceval acquiesça en sentant les bras de son amant l'enlacer encore plus.

_ Percy, je pense que tu as bien fait… Gwaine a besoin de se retrouver seul, d'exploser librement ce qu'il ressent et surtout ce qu'il vit. Il veille sur Merlin depuis plus d'une semaine et il est normal qu'il craque…lui souffla Léon sans cacher ses tremblements.

Ce dernier resserra son étreinte autour du corps de son amant.

Après un long moment de tendresse réconfortante, Perceval émit un petit rire. Avant que Léon ne lui demande quoique ce soit, Perceval lui chuchota, le regard dans le vague :

_ Je me rappelle la façon dont Lancelot me parlait de Merlin. La première fois c'était le jour de notre rencontre.

Léon en profita pour l'inciter à le suivre vers leur lit, préférant être assis pour écouter son amant.

.POV Perceval

." _ C'est la première personne qui n'ait pas eu peur de ma force, voyant que j'étais assez réservé et complexé par mes capacités, il m'avait proposé de voyager avec lui. J'ai accepté et pour me mettre à l'aise, il me parlait des cités qu'il avait traversé, dont une auxquelles appartenait son cœur…là-bas se trouvait la personne qu'il aimait, un être merveilleux, avec le plus beau sourire et les yeux bleu les plus magnifique qu'il n'avait jamais vu,que cette personne était pure, brave, trop gentille, un peu maladroite et très têtu m'avait-il dit…

Pendant certains voyages, sa bonne humeur et son sourire nous accompagnés, mais quelque jours plus tard, une certaine tristesse s'était affichée sur son regard.

Un soir qu'il avait le sourire aux lèvres, je l'ai suivi et je l'ai vu serrant fort contre lui un gringalet avec des yeux bleus magnifiques et ce fut à ce moment-là que j'ai compris .

Par contre, jamais il ne l'avait donné son prénom, sûrement par peur que je sois surpris de son penchant. Or le jour où Lancelot et Merlin nous ont surpris à les observer avec Gwaine, je lui avais fait comprendre que je n'étais pas gêné et puis, la preuve je suis bien avec toi, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur le front de Léon.

Ce soir là, j'ai appris pour les pouvoirs de Merlin... ajouta-t-il...

Puis Perceval fixa avec difficulté son amant :

_ Me pardonneras-tu de t'avoir caché que Merlin était un sorcier ?

Léon enlaça tendrement les doigts de son amant pour lui montrer combien il aimait sa franchise et qu'il ne lui en voulait nullement.

_ Lancelot l'aimait tellement, repris Perceval, qu'il ne supportait plus de vivre loin de lui. Alors quand il avait reçu le message de Merlin disant qu'il avait besoin d'aide... il l'avait rejoins au plus vite et ce jour-là, il m'a avoué qu'il ne supporterait plus de vivre un jour de plus sans lui... et que s'il le fallait... il lui donnerait sa vie… continua-t-il."

Un sanglot échappa de la gorge de Percy alors Léon, qui avait écouté son amant, le prit chaleuresement dans ses bras, cachant ainsi ses propres larmes de tristesse... Lui-même ne souhaitait un jour vivre loin de Perceval parce qu'il lui rendait la vie plus supportable mais surtout parce qu'il l'aimait encore davantage...

.Fin POV De Perceval

Merlin venait d'ouvrir lentement ses paupières et se positionna sur le côté droit pour regardait par la fenêtre. De ses yeux bleu, il observait tristement le ciel assombri... Cela lui rappelait le jour maudit où, fatalement il avait perdu l'homme qu'il chérissait.

.

_Flash Back_

.

Ils venaient de rentrer dans la salle où le voile avait été ouvert par Morgana. Gwaine avait été assommé par la gardienne et au moment où Arthur s'avançait vers cette dernière, Merlin l'avait assommé à son tour, refusant que le futur souverain se sacrifie pour son peuple. Pour lui, le jeune sorcier, il était de son devoir de le protéger pour voir enfin la magie s'élevait sur le royaume. Alors tout en sachant ce qu'il devait faire, son sacrifice était inévitable.

Merlin s'était avancé fièrement vers la gardienne.

_ Rejoindras tu les esprits pour sauver ton prince ? lui avait-elle dit d'une voix sinistre.

_ C'est mon destin... se souvint-il avoir répondu sereinement.

_ Sans doute, mais ton heure n'est pas venue même si là est ton souhait, lui avait-elle alors révélée.

La gardienne s'était tourné vers le voile d'un regard brillant tout comme Merlin en avait fait autant. Son coeur s'était soudainement figé suivi d'un frisson glacial et inssoutenable... Lancelot s'était tenu devant cette entrée et lui envoyant son plus tendre sourire qui avait semblé lui dire '' continue à veiller sur le roi mais, toi, aussi continue ta vie ''. Puis le chevalier avait disparut en même temps que le voile s'était refermé.

_ Non ! Non !non! s'était-mis à hurler.

Lancelot s'était sacrifié pour Merlin puis pour le royaume d'Arthur.

_ Non ! non !

Le corps chancelant, il se souvint combien, il avait été touché mais surtout meurtrie par le geste de son amant...

_Fin de flash back_

.

Par la force de ses sentiments, les larmes dévalèrent lui remplissant abondemment ses yeux. Merlin ne supportait plus sa vie... une vie sans Lancelot... une vie qui lui devenait vide de sens.

Il entendait encore les derniers mots de ce dernier quand, l'espace de quelques secondes, le jeune sorcier lui avait redonné son âme. Tristement, Lancelot l'avait enfin reconnu et il lui avait murmurait "Merlin , je t'aime" comme un dernier au revoir.

.

**"Je t'aime",** Cruellement, Merlin les avait longtemps attendu... ces simples mots d'amour aussi magique et puissant qu'ils étaient... ne lui rendrait jamais son homme... Son coeur atrocement mutilé n'avait pu supporter ces mots juste avant qu'il ne rende son dernier souffle... avant qu'il ne disparaisse à jamais de sa vie... avant de l'abandonner...

.

_La poitrine comprimée, les perles chargées de toute sa mélancolie, la gorge serrée de ces non-dits, le corps affaibli par le manque de son oxygène... Oui parce que Lancelot était son souffle de vie..._

_ Lancelot tu me manques tellement, Lancelot, souffla le brun en serrant durement ses draps entre ses doigts...

En disant ces mots, Merlin se recroquevilla sur lui-même parcouru de cette terrible sensation de décharge froide et insistante qui lui parcourait le corps...

.

Soudain, au contact d'une main fraîche lui caressant tendrement sur sa joue gauche. Merlin trésaillit car seul son amant le faisait de cette manière alors, déglutissant difficilement, il osa ouvrir son regard rempli de peine

_ Je suis là mon aimé, entendit-il de la voix rauque de celui qu'il chérissait.

_ Lancelot ?

Des lèvres froides se posèrent sur les siennes mais le baiser était à la fois doux et rassurant, dégageant en lui-même cette chaleur qu'avait vainement recherché le jeune sorcier. Une odeur familière qu'il aurait reconnu entre toute, lui parvint, chatouillant ses narines.

Ses larmes redoublèrent quand finalement, Lancelot détacha ses lèvres des siennes.

_ Lancelot c'est bien toi ? murmura Merlin le coeur palpitant de peur avoir rêvé cet instant.

Un tendre sourire aux lèvres , l'autre homme lui répondit :

_ Oui Merlin, mon aimé... lui susurra le chevalier.

Le regard bleu décomposé par la crainte d'avoir cru imaginé ce moment, devint subitement éclairé de cette lueur étincelante... cette lueur de vie... mais surtout de cette lueur d'amour...

Merlin se releva et se jeta littéralement comme un enfant dans les bras de Lancelot, le tatonnant de ses mains fébriles... Oui son amant, son homme se tenait bien devant lui, dans ses bras... tout contre son corps...

Blottis l'une contre l'autre, Lancelot se savait chanceux et se laissa aller en pleurant avec son jeune brun. Ce n'était plus des pleurs de tristesses... juste des larmes de joies... des perles d'amour pour l'enfant de la magie qui avait retrouvé la joie de vivre... avec celui qu'il aimait tant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Flash-back**

Arthur ne cessait de tourner en rond dans sa chambre. Ce dernier pensait sans arrêt à Merlin et plus il tentait de réfléchir sur son cas et plus le chagrin le ravageait. Chacun de ses pas pesait sa colère contre lui-même, il se détestait tout comme il se demandait encore, comment il avait pu faire cela au sorcier.

_Sorcier_… il était vrai que Merlin était un _sorcier_ mais il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir ou à le haïr.

_ C'est Merlin ! Bon sang ! s'cria-t-il seul dont sa voix résonna à travers les murs.

Le jeune roi admit que son valet savait utiliser la magie…il n'avait pas le choix puisqu'il l'avait vu la manipuler mais d'après ce que les chevaliers et Gaius, lui en aurait dit... cela était uniquement pour le protéger.

Après un moment de reflexion, Arthur se disait à lui-même qu'il devait tout faire pour le sauver ou du moins pour le sortir de son état qui allait finir par le tuer.

Sans attendre un instant de plus, après avoir effacé ses larmes, Arthur quitta sa chambre pour celle du jeune sorcier. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre quand la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit violemment sur Gwaine. Le chevalier était sorti telle une furie et sur le coup, le sang d'Arthur se figea. Le cœur palpitant, il courut jusqu'à la chambre de Merlin et de nouvelles larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues en entendant la voix empreinte de supplices de son valet. Merlin bredouillait toujours les mêmes phrases et cela lui brisa le cœur.

La poitrine comprimée par la douleur, Arthur suivit les pas de Gwaine.

**Fin du flash-back **

.

_ Nous vous supplions… Entendit Gwaine derrière eux.

_ Roi Arthur… murmura Gwaine en se retournant, surpris.

Le jeune Pendragon s'avança vers le druide

_ Au nom de Camelot, je vous prie de trouver une solution, demanda le roi en plantant son regard dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

_ Ce n'est pas pour Em…

_ Pour Merlin ! Coupa Arthur. Je vous demande de trouver une solution qui permettrait de rendre la vie à Merlin ! Qu'il puisse être le pire de tous les valets, le plus maladroits qu'il soit… il reste néanmoins mon ami, notre ami, dit-il en regardant Gwaine.

_ Qu'aurai-je en retour ? Questionna le druide.

_ Ce que vous souhaitiez depuis toujours, répondit Arthur.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir croire un Pendragon, chuchota le sorcier le regard vif.

_ Je suis loin de ressembler à mon père ! s'écria le jeune roi et ajouta, aidez simplement Merlin et je tiendrais ma parole.

Le regard du blond montrait une telle détermination que le druide se tourna sur le lac en incantant un sortilège. Des ondines (1) se levèrent doucement à son appel et tous ensembles, en formant un cercle bouclé par le druide, un chant mélodieux franchit de leurs lèvres en se joignant au druide.

Arthur et Gwaine étaient époustouflés par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Durant toute cette réalisation, ils sentaient leurs cœurs qui s'affolaient et leurs respirations qui se saccadaient.

L'union des deux magies dégageait un voile de couleur bleu et vert. Lentement, un tourbillon se forma en leur centre pendant que le chant devenait de plus en plus intense. Leurs voix mélodieuses s'arrêtèrent lorsque le tourbillon finit par jaillir tel un volcan. Puis une énorme bulle apparut et devant les regards flous des deux hommes, quand celle-ci éclata, ils ne purent que pleurer sans honte.

Lancelot était là, apparaissant dans une toge beige identique à celle du druide.

_ Lancelot, murmurèrent les deux hommes de leurs voix vibrante.

_ Arthur ? Gwaine ? Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? interrogea Lancelot une fois ses esprits revenu.

Devant les regards rougis que leurs lancèrent le jeune roi et son ami Gwaine, le chevalier revenant eut un battement de cœur de travers.

_ Quoi ? Gwaine ? S'énerva-t-il soudainement en pensant seulement à son amant.

_ C'est Merlin, murmura-t-il sans le fixer.

Ce dernier blêmit et crut perdre l'équilibre en entendant le nom.

Pendant ce temps, Arthur remercia le druide et lui jura de réaliser la requête de ce dernier.

.

Une fois arrivée au château, Lancelot ne s'attarda pas et courut aussi vite vers la chambre de son aimé et à la vue de celui-ci, un frisson le traversa de tout son corps. Doucement, le souffle court, il s'assit près de Merlin et lui caressa tendrement la joue encore humide.

_ Je suis là mon aimé… souffla-t-il de ses lèvres tremblantes.

_ Lancelot ? entendit-il de la voix triste de son amant.

Le chevalier déposa avec toute sa tendresse ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_ Lancelot c'est bien toi ?

_ Oui Merlin, mon aimé... murmura-t-il.

Quand Merlin se blottit contre lui, son cœur se réchauffa subitement et des larmes de bien-être s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué mon aimé, sanglota le sorcier puis ajouta, ne me quittes plus… je t'en supplie… ne me quittes plus…

Le corps chancelant, le chevalier lui caressa le dos et lui répondit en tentant de retenir ses sanglots :

_ Plus jamais… je te le promets, jamais plus je ne t'abandonnerais…

Le chevalier força Merlin à le fixer et dans un geste doux, il effleura ses lèvres puis pour lui confirmer sa présence, ils s'embrassèrent avec avidité.

Pendant ce temps, derrière la porte, Arthur et Gwaine arrivèrent.

_ Nous devrions les lais . . . commença Gwaine mais le roi sembla déterminé.

_ hum hum… fit Arthur en pénétrant dans la chambre en se raclant la chambre.

_ Arthur… Majesté, paniqua le sorcier.

_ Je suis désolé de vous déranger dans un moment de retrouvaille, mais ce que j'ai à t'annoncer, Merlin, ne pouvait pas attendre…

_ Je vois, c'est le jour du jugement… souffla le brun en baissant la tête.

_ Merlin ! dit le roi sans cacher de voir que son ami le voyait encore comme un martyre.

_ Je viens juste de retrouver Lancelot, laissez-moi vivre une semaine de plus, sir ! demanda le jeune homme.

_ Merlin ! s'écria à nouveau le roi.

_ Quelques jours…

_ Merlin ! S'énerva le blond. Je ne vais pas te mettre au bûcher! Alors cesse de me couper la parole et écoute-moi !

_ Comment ?! S'indigna le sorcier en roulant des yeux qui ne comprenait pas trop ce que venait de lui dire Arthur.

_ Tu ne peux plus être mon valet… commença le roi.

_ C'est sûr que d'avoir un sorcier comme valet… quelle honte ! Alors vous me bannissez…. Coupa Merlin.

_ Lancelot, reprit le roi en regardant le chevalier. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouves mais il n'écoute jamais rien et têtu comme il est…Merlin croit toujours devoir me reprendre.

Le chevalier amoureux et Gwaine lui sourirent et éclatèrent de rire à la vue de l'air ahuri de Merlin.

_ Merlin ! Tu ne peux plus être mon valet car tu es, enfin tu le seras officiellement ce soir, le sorcier de Camelot, put enfin dire Arthur.

_ Quoi ? demanda le brun.

_ Dès demain, tu officieras en tant que enchanteur de la cour ! est-ce claire ?

Arthur allait quitter la chambre quand finalement Merlin avait hoché la tête mais revint sur ses pas en contemplant le couple.

_ Aussi tu vas quitter cette pièce. Je vous ai obtenu une chambre pour vous dans l'aile ouest, ajouta Arthur, par contre Lancelot, tu devras le porter pour l'y conduire puisque monsieur Merlin ne s'alimente plus !

_ Tu… quoi ! S'emporta Lancelot en fixant son amant.

_ Arthur ! Maugréa le futur enchanteur.

_ Comment savez-vous que…reprit le brun qui s'arrêta devant les yeux brillant du roi.

Arthur prit un temps de pause et en plantant son regard dans ceux de son sorcier, il lui murmura presque timidement :

_ Merlin... je regrette de ne pas t'avoir traité comme il se devait... je veux que tu saches que je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon ami…

_ Arthur, merci… répondit simplement Merlin devant ces paroles, content de voir que tout allait mieux.

Mutuellement, ils se saluèrent et Arthur les laissa seul. Gwaine serra fortement Merlin dans ses bras et lui demanda de se rétablir au plus vite. Il sourit à Lancelot qui le lui rendit puis les quitta le cœur enfin soulagé.

.

Dans leurs chambres, ils étaient enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

_ Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi t'es-tu sacrifié ? demanda soudainement Merlin.

_ Par ce que je t'aime Merlin et je sais combien ta destinée est importante pour toi… et je sais que ton choix aurait été Arthur…

Merlin se mit face à son amant et le regard blessé par cette réponse, il lui chuchota :

_ Je t'aime Lancelot et jamais je ne te quitterais pour Arthur. Tu es bien plus important que lui.

Devant cet aveu, Lancelot embrassa ardemment Merlin d'un baiser possessif et passionné comme pour sceller définitivement cette déclaration.

_ Je t'aime Merlin… souffla le chevalier à son oreille avant de l'embrasser encore.

La magie vivait à Camelot sous la surveillance du plus grand enchanteur de tous les temps. Son nom sera connu à travers le temps ainsi que la belle histoire d'amour avec son chevalier de cœur. L'histoire racontera son lien d'amitié fraternelle avec Gwaine et son amitié avec Arthur. Le nom de ce sorcier, Merlin qui sera plus connu sous le nom de Merlin l'enchanteur.

.

.

1 : fées des eaux


End file.
